ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Omnitrix MK10
The Omnimatrix Mark 10, referred to as the Omnitrix MK10, is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Omnitrix. Appearance Features General *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically turns the user back when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol, not only can allows the user to immediately turn back to normal, but can be used to change forms while already transformed. *Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by Ben's habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad. *The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger a transformation. Extensions *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Omnitrix has a digital watch. *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. Randomizer *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. Voice Command *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Trivia * As shown with Osmos, that unlike the Omnitrix, that the Omnitrix MK10 can transform into beings who's DNA closely resembles that of the Species of the wielder. * Omnitrix MK10 can scan aliens without DNA's by scanning there Energy or Mana. Category:Omnitrix Category:DNA Alterers Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations